Dimension Jam
"Dimension Jam" is the full-length special in Super Mario Bros.. It was premiered on March 1, 2019 at 7:00 p.m. from Youtube. Plot One day, Luigi and Toad carry the Lego Dimension portal base to the safe vault until Rayquaza suddenly appears and steals the part of the portal. Mario defeats the Pokémon and claims the part while Rayquaza escapes. Realizing the portal can't be too dangerous, Mario and the gang decide to activate the portal by getting Princess Peach's permission. At the castle, they tell the princess to activate the portal, and Peach carefully accepts. After rebuilding, Mario activates the portal, and it explodes when something is coming into their world. The two people are Sonic and his archenemy Dr. Eggman who is in pursuit of the hedgehog. They take Eggman into custody. Meanwhile, Kamek, overhearing their conversation, kidnaps the princess and tells Eggman at prison to join forces with Bowser before leaving. Eggman thinks of the idea to pretend to be on Bowser's side and then overthrow him as a new leader of the Koopa Troop. At the Green Plains, the Mario team find a blockade in their path that leads to the deserts where Bowser's Castle is out there. However, Kamek appears and orders Boom Boom to destroy them, and after the battle, the heroes go to the deserts. When they encounter Kamek again, he summons Pokey to knock them off into the dunes. Searching a way out out of the dunes, Luigi finds a pink crystal and keeps it, and then continues on. After getting back into the top, the Mario team defeat Pokey and then quickly go forward to Bowser's Castle. As they're about to the castle, they are knocked out by Kamek who witnessed the whole fight against Pokey and uses magic to spawn a falling debris on them. The four Koopalings (Ludwig von Koopa, Roy Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa, and Larry Koopa) arrive and order the minions to lock them up at the dungeons beneath Bowser's Castle, and Roy finds a pink crystal, which Luigi dropped after a falling debris, and lends it to Hammer Bro. After escaping their cell, the Mario trio encounter Yellow Toad who is enslaved by Bowser's forces for looking a pink crystal. When overhearing a conversation between Yellow Toad and Roy who leaves afterwards, Yellow Toad tells the heroes that Hammer Bro has the pink crystal for a big door, which leads way up to Bowser's Castle. After a reunion, Yellow Toads remains to be enslaved until his freedom has to wait. Before they escape, they face off against Wendy and Roy and escape the dungeons. Meanwhile at Peach's Castle, Princess Daisy cooks chicken soup for the Clone Troopers until three more Koopalings (Lemmy Koopa, Iggy Koopa, and Morton Koopa Jr.) pop out for a surprise attack with chaos and blow up a microwave in a kitchen before escaping. When the heroes return to the castle, Larry, one of the Koopalings, jumps out and vandalizes the security system to break Eggman out of his cell before Mario fends him off with a bright light into his eyes. To matters worse, Eggman and the Koopalings steal the Lego Dimension portal from the vault and then escape. After locating Hammer Bro with a pink crystal, the heroes go back to the dungeons where they'd taken captive earlier. In the dungeons, they retrieve the crystal from Hammer Bro and open the gate which leads to Bowser's Castle. Before they can proceed to the castle, they fight Ludwig and Larry, who try to stop them. Meanwhile, Bowser meets Eggman for the first time, and the villains plan a ultimate plan to summon an army from the portal to take over the world when the time is right. Upon hearing Eggman's secret temporarily, Bowser looks very suspicious about Eggman and later orders the minions to prepare the invasion. Arriving at Bowser's Castle, the Mario trio use the elevator, but it falls so fast and crashes on impact with them when Iggy and Lemmy are fighting over the control system. After a crash, Lemmy kidnaps Mario into torture while Luigi and Sonic find Peach, but get caught into a trap by Bowser's minions. Toad arrives into Mario's rescue and fends off Lemmy. Mario reunites the others and fight the minions. After they rescue the princess, Bowser arrives on an airship and scares them off, and Mario and the co. escape the castle. When the time is right, Bowser and his forces take over the Mushroom Kingdom with a help of Eggman. Characters *Mario, the greatest defender of the Mushroom Kingdom and main protagonist of the special. *Luigi, Mario's brother and one of the two deuteragonists along with Sonic. *Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest heroic hedgehog and one of the two deuteragonists of the special along with Luigi who is helped for their adventures from the last two films. *Princess Peach, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and tritagonist of the special. *Bowser, the founder and supreme leader of the Koopa Troop and secondary antagonist of the special who is the archenemy of the Mario Bros and teams up Eggman to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, but becomes unaware of his betrayal. About Bowser, He got seriously wounded from the episode, Friend's Betrayal. For his design, Bowser has a red scar on his left eye and toilet paper for his cloth. He is featured as a designable villain in the special. *Dr. Eggman, the evil scientist and the main antagonist of the special who is Sonic's archenemy and secretly teams up with Bowser to take over the Mushroom Kingdom from another dimension before betraying and replacing him as the new leader. *Bowser Jr., Bowser's son and the supporting antagonist of the special. *Kamek, Bowser's advisor and the major antagonist of the special. *Yoshi, the companion of Mario and Luigi and supporting character of the special. *Donkey Kong, the frenemy of Mario and Luigi and supporting character of the special. *Toad, Princess Peach's attendant and the main character of the special. *Mechakoopa, Bowser's lieutenant and a supporting antagonist. *Rayquaza, a dual-type Dragon/Flying legendary Pokémon who steals the part of the Lego Dimesion portal in the beginning as the minor antagonist. *Minion Clan, Bowser's minions *Boom Boom, Bowser's minion and the minor antagonist of the special. *Pokey, the minor antagonist of the special. *Koopalings, Bowser's minions and the supporting antagonists of the special. **Ludwig von Koopa, the oldest self-appointed leader of the group. **Lemmy Koopa, the second-oldest child of the group. **Roy Koopa, the third-oldest child of the group. **Iggy Koopa, the middle child of the group. **Wendy O. Koopa, the only female and third-youngest child of the group. **Morton Koopa Jr., the second-youngest child of the group. **Larry Koopa, the youngest of the group. Minor Characters *Princess Daisy *Yellow Toad *Diddy Kong *Yoda *Pink Yoshi *White Yoshi *Clone Troopers Trivia *The special is similar to Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, Transformers: Dark of the Moon, and Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension. *The title for the special is similar to The Dimension. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Movies and Specials